Many analog switches require a power supply to be present for the analog switch to enable and realize a positive gate-to-source voltage (VGS) to pass a signal swinging around ground. During power down conditions, many n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) analog switches do not have a positive VGS and cannot pass signals above ground. Likewise, during power down conditions, many p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) analog switches do not have a negative VGS and cannot pass signals below ground. Further, traditional complimentary metal-oxide-semicondutor (CMOS) analog switches can allow signals to be passed but with significant signal distortion and poor quality.